enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthon
Introduction The Earthon is one of the four worlds that orbit in the solar system, and it is the fourth world to be created by Atronus, after the Netherworld and Enderverse. The main inhabitants of the Enderverse are the humans. Earthon houses 86 kingdoms and 57 nations, each nation is hostile towards each other. In year 1,300, magic and spells were firstly discovered in Earthon, at first Earthonian wizards only used spells to enchant objects. As magic development enhanced, mages started to take form, and various creative ways to use magic prevailed, the use of sorcery is intimately bound up with daily lives of Earthonians. Earthonian magic greatly surpasses Netherworld magic and Enderverse magic by 50,000 years, and is considered the most sorcery advanced world in existence. The technology of Earthon falls behind comparing to Enderverse, and its state of technology remains in middle ages. However, its tailorship is very advanced, on par with Enderverse. Creating a scenario of people in modern clothing wandering inside a medieval kingdom. Main Species Humans Humans are considered to be the most intelligent species in existence, yet they have weak physical strength. Humans are the majority inhabitants of Earthon. Comparing to Voiders, they are relatively taller and have higher magic powers. 'Werehumans' Werehumans are originally animals. In year 1,500, Humans have discovered evolution magic, that allows animals to turn into more intelligent beings, showing partial characteristics of Humans. The percentages of the characteristics are random, but both sides have to be at least 20% at the same time. * Mermen Mermen are a part of Werehumans, but only includes evolved marine lifeforms. They usually inhabit under water or somewhere near shore, as they consume the highest amount of water among all species. Mermen are able to survive without a wet environment, and has the highest swimming speed among all Earthon species. Golems Golems are beings that are created by Earthonian mages as helping tools or guardians. Although golems have minds of their own, they obey their creator (the first person they see upon birth) completely, just like any other summoning. Elves Elves are noted to be the fastest lifeforms in existence, and wields higher magic power than Humans and Voiders. Elves have pointy ears and tend to have a slender figure, even taller than the Humans. Their physical strength ranks the lowest among all, making them hard to survive in the nature. Elves are currently facing the threat of extinction. Landscape Earthon's Sun & Moon Unlike the other three worlds, Earthon is the only world that applies with daylight cycle. The sun can be seen during daytime, while the moon at night time. Earthon orbits around the sun, every 365 days it finishes a cycle, which is also known as a year. The sun brings light and happiness for Earthonians, Earthonian scientists also discover sunlight has the ability to cure several diseases. The moon orbits around the Earthon. Although the moon is not luminous itself, it reflects sunlight and shines upon Earthon, showering Earthon with a shimmer, white glow. There is a rare chance of solar eclipses and lunar eclipses occurring, which is again, Earthon exclusive. Earthonians at first believed eclipses were signals of the end of the world. Skydrenix, Netherworld, Enderverse In Earthon, the Enderverse planet and the Netherworld planet are not visible, not even with telescopes, which made Earthonians to miscomprehend that Earthon and Skydrenix were the only places that could house lifeforms. Due to ancient Earthonians historical documents and records, Skydrenix has been proven to exist, and holds the souls of the deceased. Earthonians believed the only way to reach Skydrenix was by ascendance, up until Veklar Draestus has discovered documents related to World Portals in year 64,996. Landmarks Aria Aria-0.png|'Aria'|link=Aria Chasmaton Chasmaton is a neighboring kingdom, located to the East of Aria. The kingdom was established in year 3,000, and is ruled by the Galloway Family, it was originally the biggest city in Earthon until Aria's unification. Now, Chasmaton ranks the second in terms of city size. According to geographical location, Chasmaton was distant from all water sources, Chasmatians were constantly struggling for water. Chasmaton had not been involved in the wars between the eight kingdoms, up until the 18th Chasmatian King, Percy Galloway reinforced Aria in the Unification War in year 4,489 upon signing a contract with Cayden, one of the main factors that brought them victory. As agreed and promised in the contract, Cayden ordered Arians to create a man-made lake to the East of Chasmaton in year 5,000, which solved the severe droughts that had struck upon them. Sapphirus Sapphirus is the only civilization that is located under the sea, it is the 3rd biggest city in Earthon and was established in year 2,000 by mermen and mermaids. It houses various kinds of fish-human hybrids. Due to its inconvenient location, terrestrial creatures are unable to reach Sapphirus by swimming, they rely on portals to reach there safely. The city Sapphirus is protected by a magical, transparent dome, preventing water from destroying the infrastructure, ensuring terrestrial creatures can survive in the city. Trivia